The Bitter End
by Tychron
Summary: The two figures stared across the battlefield toward each other. Both were barely more than boys, and, yet, both had endured more than most people ever would." A divergent timeline fic. Spoilers up to Chapter 233.


_Title: The Bitter End_

_Author: Tychron_

_Rating: PG-13 for violence_

_Warnings: Gen, angst, character death, AU_

_Spoilers: Up to manga Chapter 233_

_Dedicated to Sintari_

The two figures stared across the battlefield toward each other. Both were barely more than boys, and, yet, both had endured more than most people ever would. Raw energy erupted around them both, singeing the stones at their feet. Craters and debris littered the field between them, testifying to the titanic struggle that had already taken place.

Neither combatant spoke. Words had become unnecessary for them. Both sets of eyes, glowing red in the waning light, communicated everything. As if on cue, each raised a single hand. One hand grasped a ball of energy, arcing with lightning, and filling the air with the sound of a thousand birds. The other looked and sounded as if he were holding a typhoon in the palm of his hand. Power crackled through the air, red and blue arcs vying for supremacy.

Both knew this was the end. One way or another, this would decide everything between them. For Naruto and Sasuke, nothing would ever be the same again.

The two ninjas leapt as one. Their auras exploded as they met, igniting the sky like a supernova.

"_Chidori_!"

"_Rasengan_!"

Naruto and Sasuke extended their arms, prepared to decide this with their most powerful moves. The snarl was identical on both faces. So was the pain.

A tendril of red energy snaked out from Naruto's arm, forming itself into a claw as it appeared. With a slight flick, the claw knocked Sasuke's hand inches off target. Looks of shock spread across both faces, but it was too late. The _Rasengan_ struck home with merciless force. Sasuke was sent spinning away, gouging a furrow along the ground as he flew.

Naruto's mouth fell open, his eyes changing from red back to their normal clear blue.

"Sasuke!"

By the time he reached his friend's side, Sasuke had reverted back from his freakish "curse-seal" form. Only his eyes, still red with the power of _Sharingan_, remained the same.

"You beat me," Sasuke coughed, disbelief etched onto his features. A thin trickle of blood ran down from one of the corners of his already paling lips.

"No, I…" Naruto started, but stopped short as Sasuke's red gaze fell on him and then moved beyond.

"If only I could have beaten him!" Sasuke cried, a single tear trickling down his cheek. "I never thought I would die before him!"

Naruto waited silently as Sasuke coughed, specks of blood splattering on ground in front of him. Sasuke seemed to come back to himself as the coughing subsided.

"You have improved beyond anything I ever thought possible for you, idiot."

Naruto was finding it hard to focus on Sasuke, but had no idea why. He never even noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"I just wish…" Sasuke began, but stopped. "No, perhaps it's better this way." Sasuke closed his eyes and a thin smile played on his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, finally finding his voice. "Just hold on, I'll get you back to Konoha. Granny Tsunade can fix anything."

Sasuke opened his eyes, the red of the _Sharingan_ replaced with sorrow. "Idiot, I won't last much longer." He smiled sadly, "We are a lot a like, aren't we? We both strive to be the best. We both want to prove ourselves to people. We are both alone."

"No!" Naruto screamed with a vehemence that surprised himself. "We are not alone! Even if we don't have real families, we've made our own. You, me, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei are a family. You're not alone and you're not going to die!"

"I see. Well, I guess you're partially right." With a grimace he held a shaky hand up, which Naruto grasped with both of his. "I'm sorry…my friend."

Shadows deepened as the sun continued to sink behind the horizon, and a lone boy sat and watched as life faded from the eyes of his friend. Naruto reached down and untied the band from Sasuke's forehead. He gazed at the great rent across the middle of the forehead protector. Tears fell, but he did not make a sound. The air was still and quiet.

Naruto continued to stare at symbol of the Leaf. A great pain filled him. Unable to bear it, he began to shake. The longer he stared, the more he shook.

The seal burst with a resounding crack. A roar split the air, making the very ground tremble, and the sky was alight with crimson.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! _


End file.
